To Love Another Prince
by Yumeseiya
Summary: Kagome was forced to move into a palace. Sesshoumaru named her the future queen, but what if she falls for his younger brother? IK, SM
1. Beginning A New Life

To Love Another Prince

The hot air struck the girl's face as she got out of her wagon. Her gray eyes glared at her new home, which she was forced to live in. The driver helped her with her bags and carried it to the castle. Her black hair danced with the wind and her hat was beginning to fly off. She took several seconds to view the outside of her home. It looked like a fairly new castle that had more than 14 stories and as wide as almost half a mile, or so she thought.

On her 18th birthday, she had gotten an invitation to go to a royal ball at the shikon's castle. There, she had danced the night away and caught a certain someone's eye. In the middle of the dance floor, a man had walked up to her, took her hand, and danced to the slow melody of the orchestra's strings. In that same night, the man had fallen in love with her, but she didn't fall in love with him.

The very next day, a message arrived at her little cottage. The note had said that the prince had chosen her as the next queen of the land, and that she was to leave in a month from her home.

She had thought of running away. Being a queen was every girls dream, but not hers. The man had not awakened her heart of love, and it disgusted her to choose her without her consent.

The girl entered the new home and was greeted by several servants. They took her hat and coat and one guy lead her upstairs to her new room. The room was fairly large and had an extension of at least twice the size of her old cottage.

She sat on her bed that was at least ten times bigger than her previous bed. A few minutes later a servant girl came into her new chamber and lay her suitcases down by her bed.

"Hello miss, my name is Sango. I'm you're personal servant and I am here to serve you. You must be Higurashi Kagome." Sango had said.

The girl nodded. Kagome stared at her new servant as she unpacked. She had beautiful long hair that was tied into a high ponytail and her brown eyes glittered with happiness. She looked a year older than herself, so she was pretty young to be serving.

"Master Sesshoumaru is expecting you for dinner in a while. I may suggest wearing your best clothes for this occasion." The girl then looked around Kagome's suitcase for the perfect outfit. "Seems you don't have too many dresses in here."

"I'm not that high of class." Kagome confessed, "I was born as a poor girl that survives by selling oranges at the market."

Sango didn't answer to that remark. Sango understood her lifestyle then. Her mother had sold her brother and her to the market when they were young and they were bought by the King to work in the palace.

"Well what you're wearing suits you fine. Sesshoumaru will not care what you wear." Sango grabbed a brush and walked towards Kagome. "Let me brush your hair then."

Kagome didn't object and turned around for Sango to brush her hair. "It's weird how you say Sesshoumaru and not lord."

Sango shrugged, "I've been around him for most of my life. We're like family after all."

Family. Kagome's heart ached at the memories of her brother, mother, and grandpa. They all were left at the cottage.

"By the way, his brother should be joining you guys tomorrow evening at the tea ceremony with the royal counsel."

Kagome nodded and got up as soon as Sango was finished with her hair. Her hair now was in a low half ponytail and had little curls hanging from the front of her sides.

Once she entered her destination, she saw the prince sitting on his chair, waiting for her. He had long silver hair, with sharp golden eyes. He looked more serious than she had seen him earlier.

"Kagome, glad to have you join me." Sesshoumaru spoke after pointing to where she needed to be sat.

She sat down slowly and looked away from the man. The cooks brought their dinner and placed it in front of the two. The table was made for at least 15 people, but he sat at the end of the table while she sat at the edge of him.

She looked at the food and didn't want to question what it was. It looked like a green octopus, but she couldn't tell. He ate quietly and she did the same.

After the meal was over, Sesshoumaru began to speak. "Now that you're here, we can plan on wedding in a month from now. We will put you in training until you are fit to be queen. We want the best for this country and you are the best."

"I understand. Tell me one thing your majesty -- are you marrying me because you love me, or do you need a queen?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed Kagome's cheek softly; "I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I understand you don't love me right now, but you will."

He got up from his seat and proceeded to the door that was shut for their privacy. He opened it and looked back at his future wife. She had gotten up also and waited for him to leave the room. He turned his head away and walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

That night, she had cried endlessly. She wanted out, and that's what she was going to do. She had collected little of what she needed and snuck out into the front of the yard. The security had been sleeping on the side of the walls, and it left her to leave without any hassle.

She passed the front entrance and entered into a forest that was darker than night itself.

Meanwhile, back at the castle Sesshoumaru felt his fiancée's presence fade into the dark woods that was built around the castle. He shot up and called his guards. When no guards came up he roared a name that sent the whole castle out of their slumber. A monk had run up to his majesty's room. "What's the matter? Why did you call my name in the middle of the night! It better have been a damn good dream!"

"No time to be joking! The future queen has left my palace and I want a damn good explanation on why!"

The monk groaned, "Is that all? Why don't you get her yourself? You'll catch up to her in less than a second—."

"In these clothes?" Sesshoumaru showed his gold nightclothes that must have been a fortune.

"You should let me borrow those one of these days." Miroku had said.

"Go get her now…I don't know why my damn brother keeps you in this house. Sango probably would rip my hair out also if I were to let you go."

Miroku laughed at Sesshoumaru's remark. The one girl you never got upset was Sango. Even though Sesshoumaru was a full demon, that girl was the person you never wanted to be near when she was angry.

Back in the woods, Kagome lost sight of where she was going. She could not see a damn thing and was feeling her way around for directions. When a branch got near her route, she failed to notice it and tripped over the branch. Her ankle felt a sharp pain; she was surely in trouble now.

As if things couldn't get any worse, a sound was heard from above the tree that she was near. She prayed it be a monkey or something, but demons still walked around in the middle of the night. She heard something land in front of her and she squealed.

"Please don't hurt me! I…have chocolate!" Kagome reached for her bag and grabbed a handful of chocolate.

"Please, if I were to want chocolate I would just have killed you this second and took it." A voice said.

Kagome sighed, "I thought you were a demon!"

"What if I am?" The voice asked.

"You would have killed me already."

The voice laughed. He picked up the helpless girl and she squealed for the second time that night.

"What are you doing?" She was now on the back of a very strong man.

"Where do you live? I'm taking you home." The man saying as he sort of answered her question.

"That palace near here." She whispered.

"Servant?"

"Future queen."

The man stayed silent from that remark. They didn't talk for the rest of the way back.

--

December 12, 2005

To let you know, this is a Kagome and Inuyasha Fic! NOT Kagome and Sesshoumaru! Okay…now that this is all cleared up. Please r&r!

Angel


	2. New Prince

To Love Another Prince

Chapter 2

New Prince

The morning light arose from the woods, expressing the new day that was ahead. The brother of the two, Prince Inuyasha, had walked into the breakfast hall and found his brother sitting down, hands crossed, and glaring. "What did you do to her?"

Inuyasha was confused at first. He then remembered the girl he brought back a few hours ago. She had fallen asleep on his back on the way, and he had returned her to her new bedroom. "Nothing, I just took her back to her room." Inuyasha said after a few minutes.

"Good, but you reek like her though, so I assumed you had taken advantage of that pure innocent girl." Sesshoumaru glared again.

"Feh." Was the younger brother's reply. "I saved her sorry ass. She could have died with all the demons that live out there."

"Temper brother. I highly respect you for that." He patted his brother's shoulder then gripped it with his claws. "Just stay away from her. She resembles your ex-wife way too much."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "She wasn't my wife, and our father forced us to marry when we were what, 12?"

"Ah yes, too bad those two girls died mysteriously." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"It was you, not me. I had no pleasure in the girl. We didn't even make love, heck we were too young to know what that was!"

Sesshoumaru got up and stretched, "Well, that was in the past. Let's start over. We had no wives."

Inuyasha nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

"Plus I need a wife so I can be named king. I hate the title that I have now."

Kagome at that time walked into the room and saw Sesshoumaru and an unknown guy. The guy resembled Sesshoumaru in a way, both long silver hair, golden eyes, built. Though, the younger one looked more lively then his brother. Plus, he was shorter than his older brother.

"Good morning." Kagome interrupted them.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and placed a single kiss on her hand. "Good morning to you to."

Kagome walked past Sesshoumaru afterwards and placed her hand out to greet the younger brother. "Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome."

He grabbed her small hand and shook it as well. "Inuyasha."

She smiled and looked up upon his head. "Oh! Is that dog ears?"

Without asking permission, she tiptoed and grabbed onto his ears and started rubbing them. He was in total shock, because for one a girl was rubbing his ears and not screaming, and two she could actually see them.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and pulled her lightly away from his brother. "I knew your powers could see through our spell."

Inuyasha and Kagome both were confused, "Powers?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "You have the power of a miko, do you not?"

Kagome blinked and looked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha made no response because he was confused as well.

"Most mikos do not know of their existence powers. I can feel them because I am full demon and Inuyasha is a mere half demon."

That explained the half moon on his head and the marks on Prince Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome didn't think too much of Sesshoumaru's appearance, but Inuyasha's was remarkable. Something about those ears she loved the most…

--

After that first day of being at the castle, Kagome had made a new friend. When Kagome met the Prince Inuyasha, he had decided to take her around the castle.

"Pretty boring." Kagome faked a yawn as Inuyasha showed her one of the many dining halls they had.

"I agree. I still don't know why we have 20 extra rooms and nobody uses them. Really doesn't make a difference, I'm not interested in being indoors."

It was true. Being a half demon left him outdoors most of the time. Also, when their father died, Sesshoumaru had taken the job of king, but not officially due to his single-hearted life that he had chosen to take. Sesshoumaru had thrown Inuyasha out of the castle for four months after his father's death. No one knew the real reason why, but Inuyasha was glad for it because he became strong and independent.

Once they had got to the library, Kagome jumped up happily and turned to Inuyasha. "You guys have a library?"

Inuyasha nodded at her questionably. "Yes we do. Why does it interest you?"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the room and pulled out a book, "Don't you know how to read?"

Inuyasha's ears dropped and looked away, "Why would it concern you?"

Kagome understood and sat on the floor. "Join me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat down next to his brother's fiancée and watched as she flipped through a few pages. "Can I read to you?"

Before Inuyasha could respond, Kagome started reading. He listened to her soft voice as it echoed through the room. Her voice reminded him of an angel singing and he lay down and heard the story.

Once she was done, she noticed Inuyasha had fallen asleep. She giggled and quietly got up. She shook Inuyasha lightly, till his eyes snapped open.

"Good morning sunshine." Kagome played as Inuyasha registered where he was.

At that time, Miroku and Sango came into the room, yelling at each other.

"I don't care Miroku! I am pregnant and it's all your fault!" Sango said slapping Miroku numerous of times.

"It's not my fault! You had part of this to, and…" Sango hit him again. "Okay! It was my fault!"

Kagome cleared her throat and caught the attention of the two. Sango and Miroku blushed and looked away from them. Kagome walked towards Sango and hugged her. "Congratulations Sango!"

Sango was confused at first then her eyes started to water. "Oh, Kagome! Sesshoumaru will disown me! I'll have to live in the streets! And—"

"Sango, you do know I'm here for you?" Miroku asked in the background.

"I don't care! I'll loose my job! How can I be a servant when I'm fat?" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha then got up from his place and placed a hand on his friend's mate. "Don't worry about Sesshoumaru, I'll talk to him. What's the worse he can do?"

Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other worryingly.

"Tell him in a month." Sango finally decided. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Miroku!"

Sango had thrown herself on her love, and Miroku hugged back. They shared a few kisses and walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome laughing.

--

Two weeks later, as Kagome was walking down for dinner, she saw people running around, panicking. Before she could ask someone what the commotion was, she spotted Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru talking.

"The eastern lands can't think about attacking these lands! Those damn wolves are crazy to take on us. You know the law Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodded and watched Kagome walk up to them, "law?"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and looked like he was going to say something that would break her heart. "A war is starting Kagome. Since I'm not officially king, the law is that the older brother must fight."

Kagome sighed in relief. She thought it was going to be much worse. After hearing that, Kagome had a calm look on her face, but she knew she should change her expression. She changed it to a worried face and then she asked Sesshoumaru, "Are you going to be alright?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands; "I would marry you now Kagome so I wouldn't have to go, but that would be for weak demons. You do know you'll have to wait, right?"

Kagome nodded. Didn't make much difference to her, she was actually rather glad of his departure.

Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed her neck softly. After she shuddered he moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Don't fall for anyone while I'm gone."

Sango and Miroku then entered the area where they found Sesshoumaru doing something weird to Kagome and Inuyasha, he was growling.

Sesshoumaru then parted from his fiancée and brother, and headed towards Sango. He stopped a few feet away from Sango and started to sniff around. Once his eyes hit Sango's, his eyes grew in fury and punched Miroku.

"Miroku!" Sango caught her lover before he fell to the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"Get away from him Sango!" Sesshoumau screamed. "You know you're like my adoptive sister, and how DARE he make you pregnant!"

Everyone's jaw dropped and stared at Sango. Sango's eyes started to water and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted his shoulders as he silently said he had no idea how he found out.

"You know I am a full demon, Sango. Inuyasha doesn't have the scent, but I can smell when a lady is pregnant."

Sango started to cry and bowed next to him, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I—"

Sesshoumaru picked up the crying girl till she stood straight up. "I'm not going to punish you. You will remain here at the palace, and I shall get you another maid to help out Miss Kagome."

Sango blinked a few times. That was it? Wasn't he going to yell at her more and disown her?

"But…I am going to have a punishment for another." Sesshoumaru then turned to Miroku, "You are to leave the palace. Never return and never speak to Sango again."

Sango and Miroku ran up to each other and grabbed each others hands. "That's not far! If he goes, I'm going to!" Sango threatened.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples; "I'll see that you have your baby in this castle. You and your brother shall not leave, I'll make sure of that. On top of it, no one is allowed to leave this property!"

"Brother! You can not do this, you—" Inuyasha tried to stop him but he had already called the guards to remove Miroku from the castle.

Sango had collapsed and Kagome was by her side in an instant. Kagome had seen a new side of her future husband, and so far she hated him.

--

Author's note:

So Sesshoumaru is evil. I know. I love fluffy to death, so I don't plan to make him the bad guy. Well, actually we'll see what happens…evil laugh

Okay, the first two chapters are usually the short ones, and I do plan to make them longer in the near future. Please tell me what you guys think! I heart you guys!


	3. Time Alone

So yes, people asked me why Inuyasha was married before. He was young remember that, and the King had wanted to have back up incase he died so they wouldn't be in the situation that they are in now. Like I said, Sesshoumaru won't be bad, I heart that fluffy.

To Love Another Prince

Time Alone

Kagome had spent the next week and a half inside her new best friend's room. When Miroku had left the palace, Sango had locked herself in her room. Sango had forgotten all her strength she had. Most people viewed her as a girl that spoke her mind, but that day when Sesshoumaru found out her secret, she was useless. She spent all her time in her room, refusing to sleep and eat.

Kagome was sitting next to her bed when Inuyasha had entered with some bread and water. Sango, who was sitting up, looked away from Inuyasha.

"You need to eat Sango. Are you planning on starving yourself to death?" Inuyasha sat down next to her side and placed the bread on her lap.

"Might as well! Life's nothing without Miroku!" Sango started crying again.

Kagome really disliked her fiancée right now. Refusing to let Miroku into the palace was a much worse punishment than kicking her out himself.

"Would it help any if we brought Kohaku in here?" Inuyasha finally said after her sobs slowed.

"Kohaku…yes. I want to see my brother." Sango said sounding livelier.

Inuyasha had pulled Kagome up from her spot, but didn't question on why she was coming along.

Once outside the door, Inuyasha had stopped Kagome by the door and said, "Her brother will know what to do. He is closer to her heart than anyone else."

They walked outside the palace and onto the little garden that was forming on the side of the castle. Guards had surrounded the place, making sure no one could leave the property as well as making for certain that nobody could enter either.

There, they found a young boy who was chatting with a younger demon of his age. They were arguing on which flower to plant next. The demon held a blue morning glory while Kohaku held a yellow dandelion.

"Here, why don't you put this flower in the corner, and this flower in the other? When they grow more, they would be blended." Kagome said as she pointed to the spots.

"Good idea!" The little fox demon added. "I'm Shippou by the way."

Kagome smiled, "Call me Kagome."

The little demon walked up to Inuyasha and pulled his long sleeves, "Inuyasha, is this your new wife?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and dared not to meet with each other's eyes. "Shippou, this is my brother's future wife."

Kagome shrugged. She didn't like the sound of being called that. "You must be Kohaku." Kagome said as she changed the uncomfortable topic.

The boy was busy planting the flowers and nodded, "Nice to meet you Kagome"

Inuyasha pulled the boy up from his feet and stared seriously at Sango's younger brother. "Kohaku, Sango is pregnant. I know your 7 or whatever—"

"I'm eleven." Kohaku interrupted.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, I know you know what that means and stuff so I don't have to explain it to you. Your sister needs you right now and I'm giving you special permission to stop your yard work and cheer up your sister."

Shippou then started to whine, "Then I have to finish this by myself!"

Kagome had kneeled down and grabbed a shovel, "Here, I'll help you. Inuyasha will go escort Kohaku to Sango and I'll stay here."

The little boy jumped up and down and grabbed onto Kagome's hand pulling her away.

--

A few hours later, Kagome had entered the castle. Her clothes were filthy and her face was covered in dry dirt.

"My! What happened to you miss?" A girl about 2 years younger asked as she approached her.

The girl was similar to Kagome in a way. The young girl also had replaced Sango's spot, and was taking care of both Kagome and Sango.

"Hi, to you too, Rin. I was planting some flowers, that's all. How's Sango?"

"Sango is doing much better actually. After a two hour talk with her brother, she had gotten up and ate about 5 pounds of food, literally."

Kagome's eyes sparkled and quickly ran upstairs, and into Sango's room. There, Sango, Kohaku, and Inuyasha were sitting at a table, drinking tea.

"Guess what Kagome? I'm going to keep this baby healthy until I finally meet Miroku again." Sango smiled as she hugged her little brother.

Kagome took a seat next to Sango and Inuyasha and hugged the pregnant servant.

"I'm so happy Sango! Oh I'm excited! We can make little clothes for the baby and—"

"Kagome, the baby isn't coming for a while." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and looked out the window. "Oh! It is way past Sango's bedtime. She needs all the rest she can get!"

Sango nodded in agreement. "My brother is going to sleep in here tonight, if that's okay with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha lifted up an eyebrow, "Why would I care?"

Sango hugged her adoptive brother, Inuyasha, "Good night." She then hugged Kagome, "Thank you for supporting me."

After all their goodbyes, Kagome and Inuyasha walked downstairs. "I'm so happy for Sango! Her brother did her good."

"Yeah. That little brat can make Sango do anything." Inuyasha paused and heard Kagome's stomach growl. "Are you hungry?"

Kagome blushed, "Yeah. Shippou and I got caught up in planting, that we forgot about dinner."

"I'm pretty hungry myself. Sango ate my plate once she got her appetite back."

Kagome laughed. Being with this hanyou always brought a smile to her face. Even though they only knew each other for a week, her heart had always thumped when he was in her presence. She didn't know what that emotion was, but she loved it.

They had agreed to have a little dessert instead. The cook had brought some fruits and fattening food like cake and brownies (A/N: Did they have those back then? Oh well…lol).

Both sat where Kagome and Sesshoumaru had their first meal together. This time though, she was with Inuyasha.

"Hey! You ate the piece of brownies I wanted! No fair!" Kagome pouted.

"Hey it took you forever to eat those strawberries, can't help it!"

Kagome glared sarcastically and threw her last strawberry at Inuyasha.

"That what you get!" Kagome then looked innocent as Inuyasha grabbed a piece of cake.

"Oh…don't you dare!" Kagome warned, but it was too late. He threw the piece and it landed on her chest.

"Oh now your in for it!" Kagome grabbed a bigger piece and threw it at him.

Soon enough, both started throwing cake at each other till it was all gone. After it had ended, Kagome and Inuyasha were covered in cake and brownies.

"That was fun!" Kagome had gotten up and wiped some chunks of cake off of her.

Inuyasha had done the same and walked up towards her, "I won big time."

"No way! I won, and you know it!"

Inuyasha wiped some frosting off of her nose and stuck it in his mouth, "Nuh uh, I win."

It was then left at that, once Kagome blushed and said good night.

--

The next day, Inuyasha had checked up on Sango, and went outside to get some fresh air. He wanted to go for a run in the woods, but the guards had forbid him. He really hated his brother right now. The only good thing out of this is that he had spent more time with Kagome.

'_Last night was different…It felt like I almost had feelings for the girl.'_ Inuyasha shook his head to clear his mind.

Inuyasha then had heard someone tip toeing near him and felt someone lightly push him, "Boo!"

Inuyasha snickered and turned to face Kagome. "Wow, that really scared me there."

"I forget you're a hanyou and you can hear anything."

A guard had proceeded to the future queen and Prince Inuyasha. "You two need to get inside."

Inuyasha was about to ask why when he heard gunshots about 2 miles away from the castle.

"The war has drifted more towards the castle, and Sesshoumaru had stated that Kagome was not permitted to leave the house because Prince Kouga had gone missing. He's afraid that he's on his way here to hurt the young miss."

Inuyasha growled and grabbed onto Kagome's arm, "Get inside. Go take care of Sango and don't leave."

Kagome pushed her arm out of his grip and crossed her arms, "Okay, okay I'm going." She sounded bitter at the moment.

Once Kagome had gone inside, he looked back at the guard. "What's the report so far?"

"Sesshoumaru is doing most of the damage right now. The wolf pack has lost a few hundred soldiers, but most of them managed to get past the soldiers, nearer to the castle."

Inuyasha nodded, "What about the monk? Heard any news from him?"

The soldier nodded, "He sent a letter to me yesterday, saying he is living in a town 15 miles from here. He wants to come back to visit Sango, but you know your brother's orders…"

"Is there anything for Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why yes there is." He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a little tissue. "Look inside it."

Inuyasha unfolded the tissue and it revealed a ring. "She'll love it."

--

Inuyasha entered Sango's room and found her, Kagome and Kohaku picking out fabric for the new babies clothes.

"You girls can't get enough, can you?"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and pulled out a red fabric and squeaked. "Oh how cute! Sango, you are so lucky to be having a baby!"

Sango smiled, "Wait till you and Sesshoumaru have a baby, it will be a little cute hanyou!"

Kagome's smile then faded and heard Inuyasha growl at the comment. Sango, being oblivious, continued on choosing some more.

"Sango, I have something for you." Sango just nodded and didn't look up. "From Miroku." She then jumped out of her seat and ran towards him.

"Is he okay? Where is he now? What did he get me? Does he miss me?" Sango started asking more questions.

After she was done, Inuyasha had answered the ones he remembered, and then held out the ring.

Sango grabbed the ring and put it on her wedding finger. Her eyes started to water again and she fell to the floor, crying.

Kohaku was up in an instant, helping his sister to the bed. "It's okay Sango, Miroku will be back soon."

Sango continued to cry, and this was a sign for Inuyasha and Kagome to leave again.

Once out the door, Inuyasha noticed tears in her eyes also. "What's the matter?"

"Why did Sesshoumaru make Miroku leave? He needs to be with her when she needs him the most! Oh how I want to kick Sesshoumaru right now!" She started to cry harder into her hands.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do at this point. He pulled the girl into his arms and made small circles on her back. When she had stopped, she blushed when she realized she was in Inuyasha's arms. She stood there for a few minutes then she backed away from him.

"Um…so yeah. What are we suppose to do now that we can't go outside? Rot in here till we die?" Kagome said changing the topic.

"Why don't we go to the library? We know how much you love books."

Inuyasha saw Kagome brighten up and she nodded. Inside the room, Inuyasha sat down in the big red chair that was by a lighted fire. Kagome had picked up a book and sat down next to Inuyasha's legs.

"I picked out a book called _Winter's Past_." She then started reading.

This time though, Inuyasha didn't fall asleep. He stared at the girl as she read. She had smiled on some parts of the book, and frowned at the other parts.

After a while, Kagome had stopped and looked at Inuyasha, "Isn't winter the best time of the year?"

"I prefer the fall actually. When it's not too hot or cold and the leaves are falling on the ground, ready to rot away."

"What a way to phrase that." Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and she rested her chin on his kneecap.

"When I was little, my father died during the winter time. He had gotten a sudden case of pneumonia and died the day before Christmas Eve."

"I'm sorry to hear that, were you guys close?"

"Closer than me and my mom. I guess I could be called a daddy's little girl."

Inuyasha then had scooted Kagome a little forward, and turned her back to face him. He then scooted off the chair and pulled Kagome back into his chest.

She didn't protest, and they stood there a good while, not saying anything to one another. After a while of silence, she spoke up. "Did you know that I used to paint?"

"You did? Why used to?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mom said it was a waste of time and no man would be interested in it. Would Sesshoumaru allow me to paint?"

Hearing his brother's name ached his heart. "I don't know."

She then had a bright idea and turned around, "Can I paint you sometime Inuyasha? I think you're unique."

Inuyasha blushed at the statement. "I don't mind. If it makes you happy."

Kagome smiled, "Let's start tomorrow! Oh I can't wait!"

Kagome then closed her eyes and snuggled into Inuyasha's arms. She felt so right in his arms, and protected. She had drifted off into a deep sleep, followed by Inuyasha, who joined in a little after.

--

Ah….how I love Inuyasha and Kagome. I want to thank CrateofChaos for editing this fic, if it wasn't for her the story wouldn't make sense. Lol…..please read and review, I really love reviews, thanks :D


	4. Protecting

To Love Another Prince

Protecting

When Kagome woke up the next day, she had found herself curled up on the red chair. She remembered Inuyasha being next to her the night before, but he was nowhere to be found. The fire had died down and a blanket replaced Inuyasha's warmth.

She closed her eyes and heard silence throughout the castle. Tears started forming when she realized Inuyasha probably left by being disgusted by waking up near her. She then heard footsteps approaching the steps and she was up in an instance.

"Miss Kagome! There you are! Where have you been?" Rin shouted when she came through the doors.

"I fell asleep while reading." She lied. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"It's bad Kagome! We have invaders in the castle right now! Inuyasha is battling most of them and…"

Kagome's eyes widened and realized Inuyasha could be in danger. "Where is this happening right now?"

"In the garden, but please miss I would advise you to stay in here!" Rin screamed, but it was too late; Kagome had run out the door.

Inuyasha had fought three wolf demons that tried to enter the palace. All of the guards were passed out, and Inuyasha was left to fight them alone. He had easily slashed two wolves, but the other took more time to kill. Once he was done, a lady in the castle screamed.

Smelling blood, he ran into the castle and found a servant girl slashed to death. He then heard another scream and saw Kagome covering her eyes so she wouldn't witness the bloody corpse.

"Kagome! What are you doing down here?" Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and pulled her in an embrace.

"I came to—see you. What's happening Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she closed her eyes and gripped Inuyasha's shirt.

"There isn't much time Kagome, follow me." He led her to Sango's room and literally pushed her inside the door and locked it.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Kagome yelled from the other side of the door.

"You are in danger, and I want Kohaku and Sango to protect you!" He yelled.

Kagome heard Inuyasha run off. She slid down the door and Sango was there in an instance to comfort her.

--

"This spell better hide my scent bitch." Kouga, the prince of wolves yelled.

The female wolf, Ayame, nodded and didn't say anything to Kouga's rude comment. Ayame was one of Kouga's followers and she had red hair that was tied in pigtails and her green eyes were full of worry. "Let's just hope Inuyasha doesn't find us. Let's just kill the girl and get over with it." Ayame announced.

Kouga turned towards the female demon, "Do you think I'm scared of that dog shit? I can take him in one swing!"

"Sorry I asked my lord." Ayame said quietly.

They stopped in front of a door and Ayame nodded, "This is it."

"Why do you even talk Ayame? Of course I know this is it." Kouga snorted.

He twisted the doorknob and found it locked. He growled and pushed the door and it broke open.

"Which one is Kagome?" Kouga shouted at the two girls as he approached in.

Kohaku managed his way behind Kouga and yelled, "Get away from them!"

Kohaku had grabbed a lamp and tried to hit Kouga's head with it, but he dodged it easily and punched Kohaku. Kohaku went flying through the air and landed next to Sango and Kagome who were curled up in the corner of the room.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed and pulled her little brother close to her, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Sango handed Kohaku to Kagome and got up, put her hands on her hips and asked, "Want to you want with Kagome anyhow"? Sango glared, "I'm Kagome anyways."

Kouga rolled his eyes, "You can't be Kagome you bitch, you reek of a child and its scent is full human." He then slowly started walking towards Sango. " Now, we all know Kagome is engaged to a demon, so let's not start anything or I will kill you and your baby in an instant."

Sango's eyes traveled over to Kagome who was trying to wake Kohaku up. "Sango, please don't danger you and your child, sit down."

Sango didn't protest and sat back on the floor. Kouga then walked up to Sango and kicked her stomach. Sango screamed and Kagome had swung her body at him and tried to fight him.

Kouga fell backwards and Kagome grabbed his long ponytail and pulled on it as hard as she could.

"Kouga! Inuyasha is coming upstairs, let's go!" Ayame yelled.

Kouga tried to choke her, but she kept kicking him and pulling him. He finally gave up and picked up the girl. "Let's jump out the window!"

"Out the what? Let go of me! You smell and—" Kagome's voice faded as they jumped out the window. Ayame had followed a second later.

Inuyasha ran into the door a second later and found Kohaku and Sango out cold. He yelled for the servants to come help, but he remembered the intruders killed most of the servants.

Rin though, came running in after Inuyasha had yelled, "Oh! Are they okay?" She ran to both of them and checked their pulses, "They're alive, thank goodness! I'll treat them for you."

"Rin." Inuyasha said in a bare whisper.

"Yes your highness?"

"Kagome…where is she?"

Rin eyes opened wider and realized where Inuyasha was going at.

"I'm going after them. Make sure Sango's baby is alright." Inuyasha said and jumped out the window.

--

Inuyasha growled as he ran through the forest. How stupid was he to let her be guarded by a pregnant woman and a child? All their strongest men were fighting; and the guards didn't make any effort to actually guard the princess.

He couldn't find her scent anywhere, and all he could smell was the blood that was back at the castle.

'_I'm going to find Kagome, whether she likes it or not…that damn wench.'_

_--_

A few hours later, Kagome found herself sitting down in a small cave where 20 wolves were staring hungrily at her. She saw the two wolves that kidnapped her earlier, arguing about something. Though her human ears could not make out the conversation, she knew it was about her.

The man that had kidnapped her was no doubt handsome. He was fine built, with green eyes and long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. The thing that feared her though, was the evil look he gave her which sent shivers up her spine.

Kouga finally saw the human girl moving around and walked away from the angry demon girl. Kagome had gotten up, but saw how all the wolves got ready to pounce on her.

"You stupid little girl. I could have killed you any time, but I figured my tribe needed supper for tonight." The wolves howled in approval.

Kagome, seeing that she was in big trouble, rolled her eyes and thought of a plan. "Why don't you admit you couldn't kill a girl like me? I was too much for you and you couldn't handle it!"

Kouga was instantly in front of Kagome, ready to growl. "I dare you to say that again bitch."

Kouga coughed, "Why don't you get some breath mints first. Anyways, I can fight you right here and now if I wanted to."

Kouga heard a few laughs within his men and quickly growled at Kagome. Showing no fear of hint, Kouga stopped and smiled. A few gasps were heard and Kagome looked around nervously now.

"No wonder Sesshoumaru picked a human girl. You have guts girl." Kouga said as he started to circle her. "Nice body to."

Kagome blushed, "Stop that!"

Kouga then stopped behind Kagome and caressed his finger against her neck. "Being mated with you will bring fine pups in the future. Kagome, forget Sesshoumaru and come with me."

Kagome made a disgusted look in her face and slapped him. "Why is everyone saying what I should and shouldn't do? Huh? Can't I choose what I want for the first time in my life?" Kagome sighed, "I guess I'm just a plain girl who is going to be men slaved for the rest of my life."

Kouga shook his head, "Why no my dear, when we're mated I'll let you choose the name of our pups."

Kagome gagged. The word 'mated' didn't seem appealing with Kouga, let alone Sesshoumaru. Of course she was still a virgin, but she knew what mating meant in the world of demon laws.

Kouga jumped on a rock that was placed in the middle of the floor and announced, "Okay! Listen up everyone! If anyone is to touch my future mate, I SWEAR you'll not live to see another day!"

Kagome groaned. Just great, another fiancée to add to her list.

--

Rin heard a knock on the door and placed a wet cloth down next to Sango and proceeded to answer the door.

"Who is this? It better not be another wolf!" Rin said dumbly.

"Rin? Okay I don't know who you are but open this door NOW." A voice said from the other side.

"If you don't know me then you're an intruder! I'm going to scream!" Rin warned.

The door was then broken for the second time of the day. "Hey! I just fixed it! Why you—oh…."

Sesshoumaru had entered the door and sniffed around. "This is the last place I traced Kagome's scent." He then saw Sango and her brother unconscious on the futons. "What happened here?"

"Well there was some wolf demons and—"

"I know there were wolf demons here. Did they get to them?" Sesshoumaru said crossing his arms.

"Yes. And oh! They kidnapped Kagome and Inuyasha went after her." Rin said cheerfully.

"What? No wonder I didn't get her scent! Why that little SHITFACE! How could he not look after my FUTURE WIFE?"

"You mean Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru walked around the room trying to find a solution. "No wonder the wolves retreated from the battle. They think they can get the best of me, huh?"

Rin lifted her shoulders to show she didn't know. "Well if you want to know, Sango's baby is alright!"

Sesshoumaru didn't pay attention to the little bubbly girl. "I can't leave the troops to go after Kagome. DAMN IT TO HELL!"

Rin covered her innocent ears as he cursed. Once he was done she spoke, "Inuyasha is out to get her, I'm pretty sure everything is going to be just fine!"

That made Sesshoumaru boil. He was that human's future husband and he couldn't be there to save her.

"Rin, we're going to go after Kagome. I'm going to gather all the troops and we're going to go get her this once. I'm going to settle things between that damn wolf prince and me.

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?" Rin said confusingly.

"Men are getting injured and we need someone to care for them. You'll be their nurse."

Rin shook her head, "Can't. Sango and Kohaku need to be taken care of."

"I have that under control. Let's go, we leave immediately."

--

Authors note:

Okay so that was very short. I put Rin to be Kagome's age because I decided to use her in the future…but I'm not going to spoil it xD

Thanks again to CrateofChaos for editing this fic! She's super smart!


	5. Rescue

Thank you for all the reviews! I 33 you guys! There will be lots of fluff later considering how I am the biggest romance freak ever to live. Also, I don't know if I'll do a Lemon…kind of shy to write stuff like that…but it's up to you guys, I'll let you guys vote.

needs a disclaimer—Angel doesn't own Inuyasha. I wish I did...really…

To Love Another Prince

Rescue

Inuyasha hadn't slept in over two days. Day and night he traveled through forests, small towns, and other unknown places.

He had heard from other villagers that the lord and his army were out looking for the kidnapped girl. His heart fell to the ground and that was when he knew he wanted to be the one to save her. He wanted to be her hero and not his dumb brother.

His body looked wrecked and tired. He was only in his red pants and a white long sleeved shirt that was torn up. His hair was still perfect though, and he looked like a true god hero in many girls' eyes as he passed them.

He entered a small village that was located not too far from the actual wolves hiding place. He asked a few people if they had any encounters with wolves, and that's when people responded. "Those damned devils come here almost every week and take at least 5 of our people!" An old man shouted.

Inuyasha smiled and knew he was close. Those wolves were pretty smart in some cases though. They had hid their senses so Inuyasha's nose was no good in the search for Kagome.

"Don't worry, we are taking care of the lands right now and we'll have those shit heads out of our territory in no time." Inuyasha responded.

A few girls off to the distant cheered at his promising words. Before Inuyasha headed off, the old man from before had said, "I think you should speak to my granddaughter, she actually came across their hiding place not too long ago. Got away safely I might add."

Any clue on Kagome's whereabouts was all that mattered to him. He followed the old man into a nearby cottage and called for his granddaughter, "Kasusandera!"

A girl, not too older than him, walked outside to greet him. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Your old man here says you know where the wolves are located." Inuyasha said sounding hopefully.

The girl nodded while playing with her short black hair. The girl was shy no doubt, but he was going to get answers. "Yes, yes sir I do."

"Can you tell me where?"

The girl bit her lip, trying to think of the instructions. "I believe you go about 20 miles west from here, and then you'll come across a waterfall. From there, climb up the waterfall and then head north for about another ten miles. Take a right at the bridge then there will be a mountain about 6.5 miles ahead of you and that's where they are staying. You can't miss it!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped while wondering what she was doing up there.

The girl, seeing his expression said, "I collect herbs and they have the best herbs there."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Inuyasha said and bid a farewell to the two. Now that he knew where Kagome was…he was going to get there and save her.

--

Kouga had entered the cave around dawn that evening. He looked around and didn't see Kagome anywhere. When he spotted her, she was tending a child wolf's paw that he had scraped earlier while playing.

He leaned back and watched his beloved future mate. He had planned on taking her tonight, and then she shall be all his. He licked his lips and walked up to the human.

She turned around and saw Kouga walking up towards her. She told the kid to go ahead and play and she stood straight up as he walked towards her. When people looked at the poor human girl, they saw her with many cuts on her arms, a scrape on her cheek, and her clothes were torn.

"My dear Kagome, you do not have to be afraid of me. Tonight, we shall become one and we'll have no secrets to keep."

Kagome felt like throwing up. The past two days weren't so bad, unless Kouga was there. He had tried to kiss her, feel her, but failed, as she didn't let him. Instead, he voluntarily kicked her, cut her, and hit her.

"Let's go outside and walk around for a while." Kouga said grabbing her shoulder. He then turned around and spoke to his wolves, "Since everyone knows tonight is the night, I will let every one of you go to town and feast yourselves on the nice human flesh!"

The wolves wagged their tails and all ran off, leaving the two alone. "I have somewhere to take you."

She struggled for the first 10 minutes of their walking, but died down as Kouga gripped her throat with his claws.

About an hour later, they entered a nice area where they were on the bottom of a waterfall. He had ordered her to sit on a large rock and she did as she was told.

"Aren't you excited? We'll be mated in less than 5 minutes."

With that said, he pounced on Kagome and she screamed out. He had kissed her several times and he was already making his way for her breasts. He licked her neck, which caused her to scream.

'_Inu…yasha…help me!"_

Kagome kicked a few times, but he put his knees on hers to prevent her from kicking. He managed to get the front part of her blouse off, but the corset still covered most of her flesh. "Why do you damn girls wear these things?" Kouga growled, as he was about to slice it off of her.

"To keep filthy hands like yours off of me!" Kagome screamed.

Kouga slapped Kagome in the face and put his hand around her neck. "Now you shut up before you get hurt little girl. Not physically, but emotionally. I know your friends back at the castle, and I will make sure they will have a painful death."

She finally gave up after a few seconds. She wasn't going to let her friends get hurt because of her selfishness of not wanting to mate with the demon. Right before he ripped her front part, Kouga's weight parted from her. She had her eyes closed and heard a few punching and growling. When she opened them, she saw someone who she was wishing for.

"You damn bastard! What were you doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga looked confused, "Why are you saving her? Where is that damn fool you call Sesshoumaru! I want to fight a REAL demon, not some half breed!"

Inuyasha then growled and punched Kouga in the face.

Kagome looked horrified at what she saw, but couldn't keep her eyes off the hanyou. His body was moving so smoothly, like he was made to fight. He kept his attacks perfect, and damn how that brought shaking to her knees.

Kouga on the other hand, was not doing so good. He had lost most of his strength and was getting pretty beat up. Kouga had successfully cut some parts of Inuyasha's body, but that didn't slow him down.

When Kagome snapped out of her trance, she realized Inuyasha's firing eyes. It looked like he had no intention on stopping till his prey was dead and chopped. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Though Kagome could not yell, she recovered from her paralyzed state and rushed to the two and pushed Kouga out of the way.

"Why the hell did you do that BITCH?" Inuyasha yelled at the girl.

Her eyes filled up with tears and she slapped Inuyasha. "Snap out of it Inuyasha! You were trying to kill a MAN!"

"For your information, this THING is a demon who wanted to rape you! Or wait, did you want him to do it willingly?"

Kagome's eyes grew angry, and then she softened her eyes, "Please Inuyasha…stop. Let's go home."

Kouga, who was recovering from getting up, smelled blood that was upon a village some 20 miles from there.

"My…my tribe! I smell their blood! Who, wait! You were the one who sent your soldiers out to kill them, didn't you!" Kouga screamed at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I came alone. Whoever killed your tribe is not my concern. Now, leave this place at once before I kill you."

Kouga saw Inuyasha's eyes starting to get red, and he 'humphed' and turned away. "My tribe needs me. Don't worry Kagome, I'll come back for you…don't worry."

"She will not go with you ever again, I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT." Inuyasha warned.

Kouga ignored the half demon and ran away from them. Kouga's speed was magnificent; he made a tornado like wind around him. He really didn't have time to mess with a hanyou. Kouga came to agree, his tribe was in danger.

Inuyasha pulled off his torn shirt and handed it to Kagome. "Here you go, you wouldn't want your chest to be exposed to the whole world."

Kagome looked down at her corset and blushed as Kouga had indeed ripped the front part of it.

"Thanks." Kagome said covering her chest.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her on his back, "You are beaten badly, let's go find somewhere to wash you off."

Kagome nodded, "That sounds good right now."

--

Kouga stopped when he saw his fine trained wolves on the ground, dead. He looked around the village, but all the people seemed to be deserted and he had smelled something that disturbed him…dog.

He picked up some dirt and smelled it. "Definitely dog." He said out loud.

"Yes my lord!" A wolf said as he and a partner ran up to them.

"Ginta? Hakkaku? Why the hell are you guys alive?"

"Glad to see you too my lord…" Ginta grumbled.

Kouga walked up to the two and put both his hands on each of their shoulders. "I'm going to get my revenge with those damn mutts and get my bitch back from the stupid half breed." Kouga then smiled, "For my tribe, I mean…I will revenge."

--

"Please Inuyasha? This town is very close to the castle and I want a hot spring bath! Please?" Kagome pouted.

Two hours passed, and Inuyasha walked slowly so he wouldn't hurt Kagome more than she already was. Inuyasha had told Kagome that he would just take her back to the castle to get washed up, but Kagome saw a hot spring and couldn't resist.

"Fine, but make it quick." Inuyasha said and put her down.

She limped towards the hot springs and looked back to Inuyasha, "Come here."

"I'm not getting in with you if that's what you're hinting." Inuyasha joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pointed to the ground, "Sit right there and face your back towards me."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Why?"

Kagome looked at the ground sadly, "I don't want you to leave me."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and she didn't lift her head. He walked up towards her and lifted it for her, "Kagome, I made a stupid mistake on not protecting you. I will never leave you again."

Kagome shed a tear and nodded, "Thank you Inuyasha, that means a lot to me." She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "I knew you would rescue me."

Inuyasha blushed, "Feh." He turned his back and sat on the ground, "Hurry up."

Kagome smiled and striped down and got into the water. "Oh this feels good, I felt like I was growing another layer of skin from all that dirt."

"Attractive." Inuyasha said.

He heard Kagome starting to swim around and he blushed again when he knew she was bare naked behind him. Images started coming into his mind and he shook it off as he knew she wasn't his.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered behind Inuyasha.

"..Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha had the sudden urge to turn around and embrace the girl, not caring if she were clothed or not.

"It was no problem, my brother would have killed me if I didn't."

Kagome's eyes saddened and she turned around, away from him. "Oh."

She wanted to cry again. He only saved her because his brother would have killed him? Was that all? She didn't know why, but it broke her heart that he didn't do it on his own free will.

"I'm done, let me just dry myself off."

Kagome got out of the water and put her clothes back on. She combed her hair with her fingers till all the knots were out.

"Ready yet?" Inuyasha said sounding impatiently.

Kagome sat down behind him and put her back against his own. "Yeah…I just want to enjoy my freedom for another 10 minutes."

He felt her head lean against his own and felt her body starting to get more comfortable. "Freedom?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome had closed her eyes, but still answered, "With Sesshoumaru giving us orders, and not letting us go anywhere, we can't have another moment like this for the rest of our lives."

Kagome then felt Inuyasha's back relax, "That's true. He's just a stubborn guy."

"Yeah, and serious on top of that. I really want to marry my true love, but I want to make my family happy…that's all that matters right?" Kagome said opening her eyes.

"No, you do what makes you happy Kagome…wait, you aren't marrying Sesshoumaru by choice?" Inuyasha realized.

"Oh it was a choice, I chose to move to the castle because it will bring my family honor and respect. My family never has had that."

Inuyasha had gotten up and Kagome fell back from the loss of his support. "Hey, I was comfortable!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up, "Kagome, if you want to leave so badly…. I'm giving you permission to go."

"Go? What do you mean?" Kagome said confusingly.

"I'm giving you the choice to go have your freedom, or to go back in the castle and be miserable…. it's your choice."

--

Lol…I bet everyone knows the answer to her decision! Yes, this is an I+K fic, and I intend to keep it that way! Everyone knows I heart Sesshoumaru, so he is NOT a bad guy….really…sometimes….okay I need to stop and go to bed.


End file.
